


Sugar, Sugar

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-19
Updated: 2010-10-19
Packaged: 2017-10-12 18:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/127885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor has an idea on how to make a dimensional stabilizer.  Jo isn't sure it'll work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar, Sugar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Knights_13](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Knights_13).



> Warnings: It's been forever since I've written the Third Doctor (like…20 years?). Any faults in characteristics are mine alone.   
> Disclaimer: The Beeb Owns All.

X X X

"It's quite simple, Jo." The Doctor stroked the console of the TARDIS with his fingertips. "Once I reverse the polarity of the neutron flow on that device," he nodded toward the dimensional stabilizer mock up he'd created, "I should know if I can use it to travel from this planet."

Jo pursed her mouth, stirring sugar into her cup of tea. "Are you sure, Doctor?" Frowning, she nodded at the thin curl of smoke coming from the device. "Is it supposed to do that?"

"What?" The Doctor moved around the console, his eyes widening. "That. Is not a good thing." Glancing from side to side, he reached for his sonic screwdriver. "No good. I need something that will conduct – ah!" Plucking the spoon from Jo's cup, he reached out, touching the bowl to the dimensional stabilizer.

The explosion rocked the control room, sending them flying. Smoke slowly cleared, revealing the Doctor on his back, knee bent, and Jo sprawled against the wall. She sat up first, wincing as she touched the back of her head. "Ow…that was extreme, wasn't it, Doctor?" Realizing, she reached out for him. "Doctor!"

He took a deep breath at the sound of Jo's voice, eyes opening before he slowly pushed up to a sitting position. "Well. That was unexpected. Remind me, Jo, to never use a sugary teaspoon for conduction purposes." He helped Jo to her feet as much as she helped him, letting go of her as soon as he was sure she could stand without assistance. Straightening his jacket, the Doctor patted the console. "I'm sorry, old girl. I won't try that again."

Jo leaned on the console next to him, lacing her fingers together. "So, Doctor, I guess it isn't really simple, is it?"

His scowl was her only answer.

X X X


End file.
